User blog:Fliu/Luffy and Hancock's child extra ep: Buggy the Clown's misfortune
I decided to take a break from the main episodes. So I’ll write an episode with a character that’s not going to say anything nice about Luffy and I am taking an opportunity to have Monkey D. Flora express a trait from her mother. This takes place after episode 4. On a deserted, lush tropical island in East Blue, the Buggy Pirates have completed a treasure hunt. After digging up and opening a treasure chest, they cheered and roared in joy. Buggy Pirates: we did it! We found the treasure! Buggy then quickly sweeps his hands into the chest and happily holds a pile of gold and jewels in his hands. Buggy: gyahahahahaha! Excellent! More flashy treasures in my possession! Men, this calls for a celebration! Buggy Pirates: yeaaaaaaaaah!!! Alvida: another treasure collected. Well, isn’t this nice? Mohji: Come on! Let’s start the feast! The Buggy Pirates then set up the food and the sake and started a party. They eat, drink, and dance without a care in the world. Alvida: Buggy, is it really necessary to party like this every time we find treasure? Buggy: Come on Alvida! It’s no fun if we don’t enjoy the spoils of our success! So let’s be happy! gyahahahahaha! Flora: These men sure can make a lot of noise, but the party is nice and the food is great. Buggy: That’s right! It’s… Hey! Wait a minute! Who are you and what are you doing here?!! The Buggy Pirates then find a young teenage girl with long dark-colored hair and brown eyes, wearing a straw hat and pink dress, and carries a snake around her shoulders. Buggy Pirates: Where did she come from?!! Flora: I was just passing by, but then I heard the sound of a party going on and I smelled all this food so I decided to stop by. Buggy: Never mind that! Just who are you anyway?! Flora: That’s a big red nose you got. quickly snapped. Buggy: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY NOSE?!!!!!!!! acts cutely apologetic. Flora: aaaaaaah! I’m sorry. Please don’t hurt me. I didn’t mean to anger you. blushes. Buggy: I..I.. I guess I overreacted. Pardon me for my outburst. Flora: cute so can I join your party? Buggy: suuuuure. Stay as long as you liiiike. But you haven’t told me who you are? Flora: cute does it really matter? Buggy: noooooooo, nooooooo it does nooooot. The Buggy Pirates resume partying, but Alvida confronts Flora. Alvida: Hey little girl! Just who do you think you are acting all cute like that? Flora: hmm? Alvida: I’ll make myself crystal clear so listen closely! I’m the world’s most beautiful woman and I won’t stand having someone else acting pretty while I’m around! Men, say it! Who’s the most beautiful woman in the world!? Buggy Pirates: of course that’s you Alvida! Alvida: see that, there’s no one in the world who can match my beauty. Now that you understand, you tell me who’s the most beautiful. Flora: screw you, you lousy hag. Alvida: what was that?! Flora: you’ll be very disappointed to know that when it comes to beauty, the Kuja Empress, Boa Hancock, will always be number one. And I bet you pale in comparison to the Mermaid Princess, so you can put yourself in last place. Alvida: WHY YOU?!!!!!!!! Alvida picks up her iron club and prepares to attack Flora with it. Flora quickly strikes Alvida with a Haki-imbued kick, sending Alvida flying back and crashing headfirst into a rock, knocking her out. PWND Cabaji: Whaaaat?! She took out Alvida!!!!!! Buggy Pirates: EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!!!! Flora: cutely apologetic she was going to hurt me, I had to defend myself. Buggy Pirates: struck of cooouuuuuuuurse! We understaaaaaaaand! Flora: to herself hee hee hee hee hee hee (Mom was right. Making suckers out of men can be fun.) The Buggy Pirates continue with the party. Flora: so captain, what’s this party about? Buggy: we just recently found some treasure. then shows Flora the treasure chest. Right now, my crew and I are searching for hidden treasures all over the world. Flora: is this some kind of personal quest? Buggy: gyahahahahaha! Yes, yes it is! And one day, I’ll gain even more fame than the detestable Pirate King Straw Hat Luffy ever had! Flora: you know Straw Hat Luffy? Buggy: As a matter of fact, I do, and I wish I never met him! The one who was supposed to become Pirate King was me!! And then that bastard came along and stole my glory!! Flora: ………………….. Buggy: just thinking about him brings back nothing but unpleasant memories!! But now that he’s out of the picture, the world will soon be mine! gyahahahahahahahahaha! Flora: (There’s no doubt about. This man is the red-nosed clown that dad once told me about. And he’s not aware that I’m Straw Hat Luffy’s daughter. Good. Let’s keep it that way.) Buggy: so missy. May I ask what are you doing all the way out here? Flora: cute oh me. I’m just traveling around. Buggy: blushing well, I think I like you. You are sooo cuuutue. So what do you say? How about staying with me and my crew? Flora: cute oh that would be wonderful. Buggy: hooooooraaaay! Flora: cute hey men, can I have all the meat you have? Buggy Pirates: struck suuuuuuuuuurrre! The Buggy Pirates then give Flora all of their meat. Flora and her snake eat up and satisfy their appetite. Flora: phew. That was so good. Alright Blu, enough with the charade. Time for a little fun. Hee hee hee hee Blu is the name of Flora’s snake as revealed in episode 9. Flora: captain, I have a surprise for you. Buggy: excited a surprise!? For me! What is it!? Flora: cute first, close your eyes and don’t open until I say so. then closes his eyes. Buggy: oooh! I have a feeling it’s going to be flashy! Flora: okay, you can open them. Buggy: alright! Buggy then opens his eyes and finds his entire crew lying unconscious on the ground with foam coming out of their mouths. Buggy: huh? What’s going on here? Is it nap time? Flora then punches Buggy hard in the nose, knocking him to the ground. Right before Buggy blacks out, the last thing he sees is Flora smiling and snickering and he heard her say one word, “surprise”. Six hours later, Buggy and his crew regained consciousness. The Buggy Pirates are a bit shaken up. Mohji: what happened? Why am I feeling chills all over? Cabaji: how should I know? We were having a feast and then I suddenly passed out. Buggy Pirate #1: captain! Are you okay?!! Buggy: ooooooooowww! My nose! My nose! My nose! It hurts!! Feels like it’s been hit by a giant rock! Buggy Pirate #2: can someone tell me what happened to us!!? Buggy: let’s see. I remembered we found another treasure, then we were having a party, and then this cute girl came along. Buggy Pirates: Oh! That’s right!! A cute girl was partying with us! The Buggy Pirates then look around but find no sign of her. Mohji: looks like she’s not here. Alvida then wakes up and goes into a fit of rage. Alvida: THAT LITTLE BRAT!!! WHERE IS SHE NOW?!!!! Buggy Pirate #3: she’s not here anymore. Alvida then violently swings her iron club around. Buggy Pirate #3: Noooo! Not the club!! Not the club!! Buggy Pirate #4: captain! The treasure! It’s gone!!! Buggy: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!! Cabaji: hey look! There’s a message carved onto this rock here! The message says, “By the time you read this message, I’ll be long gone along with your treasure. I totally enjoyed the party. But the best part was seeing you suckers falling for my cuteness. Have a nice day. Hope you enjoyed my little surprise, captain.” Buggy: SHE STOLE MY TREASURE!!!!!!!!! Buggy Pirate #1: I can’t believe she would do something like this to us! I mean… she was… was… soooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuute! Alvida: What was that?!!!!! Buggy Pirate #1: aaaaaaaah!! Not the club!!! Cabaji: Hey wait! There’s more! The message continues: “PS I also looted your ship and burned it down.” Buggy Pirates: THE SHIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!! The Buggy Pirates then quickly rush to their ship’s location and find nothing but charred pieces of wood. Buggy Pirates: SHE’S NOOOT CUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!! SHEEE’S…. EEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!!!!!!! Buggy: a red burning angry face that no-good dirty double crosser!!!! How dare she make a fool out of meeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! Mark my words!!!!!!!! If we ever cross paths again, I’ll…. I’ll…. MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BOOOOOOORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buggy Pirate #2: but captain, we don’t have our ship. Buggy: SHUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alvida: facepalm what a bunch of idiots. I should have left you dimwits like the wax artist did. The end Note: Franky’s episode will come in the summer. Category:Blog posts